Broadband and hybrid fiber coax (HFC) equipment commonly employ RF test points for monitoring signals propagated through an RF signal path. RF test points are typically connected to a directional coupler that is connected to the main RF signal path. The main RF signal path may be a transmission line, lumped-element network, etc. A directional coupler is normally used to (i) direct most of the signal power to the main RF signal path, and (ii) direct a limited amount of the signal power to the RF test point (or any another circuit). A user can monitor the limited power version of the RF output signal by connecting measuring equipment via a probe to the test point.
The signal power directed to the main RF signal path incurs an undesired amount of loss as a result of the directional coupler. This undesirable loss associated with the directional coupler is incurred at all times during operation of the equipment despite the fact that the RF test point may be used infrequently (e.g., annually). It would be desirable to minimize the amount of loss incurred in the main RF signal path while providing a user the capability to monitor the main RF signal path using the RF test point.